Optical Coherence Domain Reflectometry (OCDR) has been playing a major role in industrial, scientific metrology and medical diagnostics. Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is a 2-D extension of OCDR and provides micron-resolution cross-sectional images of specimens. Most of the industrial and clinical OCDR, OFDR and OCT machines are disparate, expensive, cumbersome to use, bulky, not very efficient and are fragile. Everett et al. (2006) discusses these systems in isolation and in some combinations in detail.
However, a more compact and integrated system and an apparatus would make diagnosis more accurate and the apparatus more portable.